


A Different Day, A Different Tackle

by phantasticworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in a short car ride and did not really proofread, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but this is the first sort of slice of life kind of non au I’ve ever written, inspired by the Nicolas cage joggers in Phil’s vid, kisses on the sofa, this is for u fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticworks/pseuds/phantasticworks
Summary: What happened behind the scenes of That clip from Phil’s new video
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 185





	A Different Day, A Different Tackle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc fi told me to :’) and also I was just soft bc of all the tweets I was seeing about this clip  
> Enjoy!

Phil looked ridiculous. Of course he did. They were joggers with Nicolas Cage’s face stretched out of proportion, covering his flesh with a slightly less fleshy-looking flesh. The skull sequin sweater didn’t compliment the joggers at all, but Dan still thought he looked good. Of course, Dan always thought he looked good, even when he looked ridiculous. 

“The- the way that it bends around your flesh,” Dan cringes as he speaks, his gaze sweeping along the joggers as he zooms the focus of the camera in. 

Phil giggles at this, turning around and bending a little at the waist. Any other time, that would be enough to get Dan interested. This time, all he can do is snort under his breath. 

“I’ve seen a lot of shit,” Dan begins. He trails off, his lips twisting as Phil continues to “model” for him. “That’s honestly the most disturbing thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Another laugh, followed by a dinosaur noise and- oh, god- 

“Phil!” Dan whines when his fiancé unceremoniously jumps into his lap. “That hurt!” 

“Sorry,” Phil snickers. He takes Dan’s phone out of his hand, and Dan smiles softly at him as Phil taps on it, probably sending a copy of the video to himself to edit into his video. 

Unable to help himself, Dan reaches a hand up and brushes back a wayward strand of Phil’s hair, smoothing it back gently into his quiff. Phil’s eyes dart up to meet his, and Dan watches as his lips curl into a soft smile to match Dan’s own. 

“Hello,” he murmurs, settling his wrists on Dan’s shoulders while Dan drops his hands to Phil’s hips. His fingers brush through the ends of Dan’s curls, and to be cheeky, he wraps one around a finger and tugs. Dan retaliates with a pinch to his waist, and relishes in the squeak Phil releases. 

“Hello, menace,” Dan teases. 

Phil pouts a little at this. “Dan,” he whines in a voice that sends a wave of affection and something else through Dan’s veins. “You’re supposed to encourage me and my modeling dreams.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry, babe. You’ll be walking the Victoria Secret runway by next year.” 

“They cancelled that,” Phil reminds him with a quirk of his brow. 

“Oops.” 

Phil rolls his eyes and tugs at Dan’s hair again. “You’re mean.”

“You literally just pulled my hair. You don’t get to decide who’s mean,” Dan laughs, although they both know it didn’t actually hurt. 

A cheeky smile twists Phil’s lips, and Dan can see the jibe coming as soon as he opens his mouth. “Funny, last night you seemed to like that.” His eyes sparkle with mischief, and Dan sighs loudly. 

“Absolute filth, Lester. Absolute filth,” he says, no real malice in his words whatsoever. 

Phil shrugs, shifting his hips in what is probably an effort to get comfier, but what he really achieves is a sharp intake of breath from Dan, followed by a warning pat on his bum. Phil is carefree, grinning down at him innocently. “What was that for?” 

“You know what,” Dan says dryly. 

Shrugging, Phil leans in, dropping a kiss to Dan’s shoulder. “Not sure I know what you mean.”

Dan tries, he really tries, not to be aroused by this at all, but he’s a simple man, and when his fit boyfriend sits on his lap and kisses him, well... “Don’t you have a video to film?” He mumbles, his left hand coming up to run his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

“Almost finished with it,” Phil replies easily. He’s no longer kissing at Dan’s collar, and instead he nuzzles into his neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell nice.” 

Dan snorts. “Thanks. I stole your body wash.”

He expects Phil to protest, but he just sighs. “‘S okay, I stole your shampoo earlier.” 

Dan blinks. Using his grip in Phil’s hair, he gently tilts the older man’s head away from his throat. “No you didn’t,” he says, narrowing his eyes. 

Phil nods solemnly. “I was out. Yours was just there. Sorry.” Phil doesn’t look particularly sorry at all, funnily enough. 

Pursing his lips together seriously, Dan stares back at him. “That shampoo cost twice as much as yours. It’s special. For-“

“For your curls. I know. It’s also special for my quiff.” 

“It’s not.” 

“Well.” Phil shrugs. 

“You have to add yours to the Tesco order,” Dan informs him, dropping his hand and allowing Phil to snuggle back into his neck. He drapes his arms around his waist, his hands running up and down the soft fabric of his (not Phil’s mind you, no, this was actually Dan’s) sweater. 

“Nope, it was your turn to order,” Phil protests. He punctuates his words with a little kitten lick to Dan’s throat, likely not meant to arouse, just to steal a moment of intimacy. Dan would be damned if they had to steal intimacy in their own house, so he tilts his head to allow him more access. 

“Yes, but you didn’t tell me you were out of shampoo. So I didn’t order it.” 

“But... I don’t wanna,” Phil whines. 

“Not my problem, bub,” Dan laughs gently. Phil responds with a nip to his neck, and Dan makes a small noise of protest. 

There’s a moment of silence, as they’re pretty much at an impasse now, but it’s not uncomfortable. Dan strokes his back and closes his eyes to the kisses on his throat. 

Then, punctuating the silence: “If I blow you do I still have to do it?” 

Something about the phrasing, or maybe just how ridiculous he looks sat there, Nicolas Cage joggers and a stolen sweater, makes Dan cackle loudly. “No!” He shakes his head. He tilts away enough to see Phil’s disappointed look. “Your shampoo, your problem, mate. Don’t drag me into this.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Phil whines. He begins to detach himself, untangling his legs, but on a whim, Dan tugs him back down. “What?” Phil asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

Dan answers by pressing his lips to Phil’s gently, his hands sneaking up the back of the sweater to pet at his back. If he closes his eyes and thinks just hard enough, he can almost see the freckles as he drags his fingers from the dip of his spine, out to his waist, and down, just under the dip of Phil’s waistband. 

Phil hums into the pressure of the kiss, and his body settles even more fully onto Dan’s. Dan loves that, and it feels so good now. Maybe more now than it ever has. 

Just the thought of it gives him a thrill, and he can’t help but tug Phil’s hips down just a little harder into his own. 

“Video,” Phil gasps against his lips. “I’ve gotta finish my video.” 

“Are you really going to tease me like this?” Dan groans. “Really? In my own home?” 

Phil grins. “You’re the one who reminded me of it. You reap what you sow, baby.” 

Dan whines loudly at this. “Phi-il,” he drags the word out. “I hate you.” 

With a soft smile, Phil leans down and presses another kiss to Dan’s lips. “I love you, too. Thank you for filming that clip for me.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Tell me when you’re done so I can order dinner.”

“Indian?” 

“Sure, babe.” 

“I have a really cool box to show you when I’m done.”

“Mm, okay.” Dan grabs for his phone now that Phil’s abandoning him, but not before Phil can grab his chin, kissing him firmly on the mouth again. Dan hums into it, his eyes fluttering just a little before Phil pulls away. “Mm. Thanks.” He drags a hand down to hold Phil’s, playing with his left hand. He wishes that the band was there right now, but Phil couldn’t very well film with it on. “You okay?” 

Phil’s lips twitch up just a little. “Yeah. Just... I dunno. Love you.” 

Dan grins. “Love you too, spoon. Go finish your video so we can cuddle and watch some Drag Race.” 

Phil’s face lights up at this and he nods. “Okay. Be right back, then.”

This time when he goes, Dan lets him. He knows better than to keep distracting him, which is something he would never do, of course. And, okay so, maybe he slaps Phil’s ass just to be cheeky, but really, Phil just looks so ridiculous in those Nicolas Cage joggers. And Dan can’t help himself.


End file.
